A Sun That Never Sets: Angel Demons Are Reborn
by Big City
Summary: Rin wiped the last of her tears as she sat in what was now nothing but dust. Kimiko and Kenshi sleeping. Being captive in this terrible place...Sesshomaru miles away... An angel demon's power... is awakening slowly inside her! Bringing back...a legend.
1. Three Years Captive!

Hello everyone. This is a new Sesshomaru and Rin fanfic. I made sure that most of my stories were updated before I made this one. I think it is the best one I have thought of yet bye! I got the song from Phantom of the Opera. " All I Ask of You" The second song is Breakaway.

* * *

**Life is often a gift from the creator.**

**This feeling a have for you, this whisper**

_No more talk of darkness._

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you-_

_my words will warm and clam you._

**The tears falling down your face. Staining your face.**

**I have arrived. To hold you in the times of danger.**

**One touch. To send you to my world of comfort.**

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry- your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you, I'm here, with you, beside you_

_to guard you, and to guide you..._

**Here to free me from my shell, my prison of sadness.**

**Breathing in your scent, feeling protected. Safe...**

_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head_

_with talk of summertime... Say you need me with you,_

_now and always . . .promise me that all you say is true-_

_that's all I ask of you..._

**I came back...to get you..to save you**

**Hoping on my life i'm not to late**

**I need you beside me to control my love for you.**

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light._

_You're safe: no-one will find you you fears_

_are far behind you..._

**Sheild me from the darkness.**

**Fight it to protect me from harm.**

**The clock of day nearing, coming.**

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more light... and you_

_always beside me to hold me and to hide me..._

**The night apon the stars. Sahring moments.**

**Dawn comes to quickly. To fast...**

**Go on living..live for me...for you..**

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go to-_

**On with the cries for you**

**No! Save me from this.**

**Please take me with you...with your live.**

_Every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you, now and always...promise me that all_

_you say is true - that's all I ask of you..._

**All this time, I have been waiting...for you.**

**To slay this darkness that has hide the world**

**From my calm, gentle eyes...**

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Let me lead me you from your sollitude...Say you need me_

_with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go to-_

_Rin, that's all i ask of you..._

**Running in the dark forest**

**Tears burning my love**

**Knowing your coming, for me**

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

**Crying for you**

**In darkness by sand**

**Seeing your form among the dust**

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning..._

_Say you love me...You know I do...Love me - that's all I ask of you_

**Feeling your strong arms capture me **

**Running your claws in my hair**

**Slowly, letting one, only one tear fall**

_Anywhere you go, let me go to...Love me- that's all I ask of you_

_Rin, I love you _

_Please! Save me Sesshomaru!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Opening:**

**Light. **_Since the beginning of time, it has illuminated the world and filled the land with immense warmth. A calm, peaceful creation that is as quite as whispers yet as great as the elements combined as one. Stronger. It lives...It dies...It prospers. The light is what keeps the world alive. Past the trees, through the many lands, Through the clouds, Beyond a young child's dream in the world. There is a place..a very special place...called Adonelex. This world of light, of whispers, and of neverending power holds a special race. _

_It is here where they live, where they die, where they are reborn. Beauitful creatures where they live to create, yet also when needed destroy. Who are those people? Who are they? Well my friend. We have to go way back before the first seed came up from the ground. A time where ancestors of the different clans of the feudel era lived. These people...they call themsevles...Angel Demons. They wear a straight up arrow like mark on there head. Blue flames outline the arrow yet at the top is a spark of fire. This symbol stands for there creation of certain things in the world they have made. _

_Now on a certain day. A very special day.The ruler of there kingdom, Lord Kehanshi was waiting for something. His mate Lady Ayankaya was giving birth to a second child. There first was to rule there kingdom but the second, the second was legend had it was to team up with a powerful demon and save something of the world from great destruction. It was said that if she wins this battle, she is to be set free from the law of the people. " You are owned by your father at all times, even in mating." Which was dangerous at times depending on who you chose. But they knew she would win it. This child, they called her, Rin...Princess of Adonelex.

* * *

_

Rin sat there in the dusty garden wiping away the rest of her tears. She looked around though blurred, burning eyes and saw no trees in site. Not even a flower. It had been three years since Sesshomaru left her in this village. The village leader, Lord Eikai had excepted her happily.Glad to have another young girl in his family. His oldest was already getting married. She was now eightteen and as beauitful as ever. No women or girl in the whole village compared to her.

She was living a kind of happy life in the village, still missing Sesshomaru. She had told her lord that she loved him before he left her here. All he did was kiss her softly and told her he would be back after this war with the east was over. When deep inside his own heart he ached to leave her in such a lowly village. But Inuyasha wouldn't protect her. He had to many things to do at the time and he didn't feel like messing with him in such an emotional state he was in. Not that he showed it. He promised her he would return and told the leader if she was to be hurt while he was gone he would die.

", Well that's already taken care of my lord...", whispered Rin softly as she closed her eyes and remembered what happened. It was now five months ago but she could still remember it clearly. On the third year...a demon attacked the village and killed Lord Eikai and his Lady Umiko. His daugher was away at marrage. Now he had taken over and made all of the humans lives that lived here impossible. He had found her and like every man that tried to to...kept her for himself. Rin for two and almost a half years she was fighting the ugly demon. Keeping her pride...and something very special that only lord Sesshomaru could have. Jakken has come back three times a year to check on her but that was before the demons attacked.

", _Jakken, please come back soon...",_ thought Rin to herself as she thought of what happened.

**Flashback:**

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray**)

_The town was burning to flames as Rin awoke from her sleep to her people down the hall screaming. She tied her night kimono tighter together before she quickly put on slippers and slowly opened her door to see fire in the hallway. The wood was burning off, paintings and vases broken everywhere. She looked to her left and found the fire coming down her hallway!_

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed, I could break away**

_", Ahhhhhhhhahhhh!', screamed Rin as she got the two things that were important to her hand ran out the room. One was a black necklace with a blood red bead at the end given to her by her love. The second was a dark blue kimono with golden desgins given to her by Lady Umiko._

_**Chorus:**_

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

_Rin ran down the hallway and yelled out loud when a servant with burns on her arms grabbed her and said._

_", Lady Rin! When you reach the end turn left..ennn.and run out into the forest. Find help! GO RIN! RUN!", screamed the servant as Rin sprinted down the hallway as she heard screams of burning people and death. Her face was covered in ash and her hair was coming loose from her braid. Her night kimono was also covered in ash as she ran up the road that led to the forest. Rin looked to her right where she saw the village. She screamed loudly as she looked at what she saw. ", NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! LADY UMIKO! LORD EIKAI!", screamed Rin as she knew they must be dead already. She had to go through the village market to get to the safest part of the forest that led west. Her old home. _

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

_Rin heard yells and cries of ugly looking demons with green melting skin and yellow eyes. Snake like tongues and razor sharp claws wearing nothing but pants. Blue frizzy hair and a single sword in there hands as they murdered the people where they stood. It was horrible to see blood and bodies everywhere. A little girl and boy that Rin knew, who were siblings only about three years old, the boy four she found out lost her parents but something was also wierd. This girl and boy was full demons with human parents. They was a foster childern. They were huddled in a corner near where Rin was standing in a stand that was about to be set on fire._

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway **

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

_", Kimiko! Kimiko! Kenshi! Kenshi! come here!", yelled Rin over the smoke and ash as the girl spotted her. Her black hair was messy and her blue eyes were filled with tears. Her kimono was ripped in three places and she had a small bag with her filled with stuff for her and her brother. Her brother with his short black hair as his green eyes were also filled with tears as they ran toward her and clung to her kimono._

_**Chours:** _

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

_", Rin, Rin our parents! They went sleepy! Bring them back Rin! Wahhhhahhhhahhhh!", cried the childern as Rin held them close. Tears in her own eyes. _

_", Oh childern, they won't come back, they are in a better place now...you are going to live with me now. Would you like that? I will help you...", whispered Rin slowly into there ears as they cried into her shoulders. _

_", y-yes.", they whispered as they hugged her tight._

_Rin stood up with both the childern in her arms and began to run towards the forest. She ran out to the forest as she felt a horse behind her. The leader had found her..._

_", Rin run!'', yelled the kids as they held on tight to her. Rin ran while carrying the kids and her things as she was almost there. She was getting weak and didn't have much time. She felt her legs growing weaker.She had to keep her head up, for these kids!_

**I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from!  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

_The leader on the horse had long blue hair but the rest was like the other demons. ", You can't run from me!", yelled the demon as he got closer. Rin could see the path into the woods and just as she was about to get into the forest she fell, still covering the kids as everything soon went black as she saw the demon grab her._

**Flashback end.**

Rin closed her eyes as she thought of Kimiko and Kenshi. She had begged the leader who she learned his name was Reuo to let them live. He agreed as long as they stayed out of his way at all times. They were right now sleeping as dawn approched the now mostly destroyed village.

", Sesshomaru, please. By some chance please have Jakken come soon. Please.", said Rin as she held her necklace close to her heart. She loved him and she knew that sonewhere out there he knew something was wrong and he would return. He promised.

Rin looked out into the once lush green gardens and land now nothing but dirt and dust. Maybe a few weeds here and there but that was it. She got up before she wiped down her orange and black kimono before she went back into the mansion. Rin walked down the hallway that led to her room that she shared with the kids. The demon Reuo was having one of his other parties. She walked in and saw them sleeping. Therr faces soft and smooth. There slow, soft breathing. Kimiko holding a doll that Rin had made her. Kenshi having a toy that was a horse with a man on it that came off.

Seeing them like that brought tears to Rin's eyes as she knew that she longed to have kids of here own someday. Someday soon.

Rin laid down on the mat that was near the kids and closed her eyes. The demon Reuo was strong but his looks decived it. When Sesshomaru came back he would have a hard problem on his hands. Rin closed her eyes knowing that sometime this week, something was going to happen.

/Somewhere in the East/

Sesshomaru and five other lords along with there men sat down at camp to have a break. They have finally found a way to beat the Eastern lord and his men. He was taking over all of the east and some north so he had to be stopped. There battle would start three days from now.

Sesshomaru sat leaned against a tree as he listened to the men speak of nonsense. He turned his head as Jakken came back from taking Ah-Un to the lake to drink. He then thought about Rin. He wondered how she was doing. What she was doing? If she was safe. For some reason..though he didn't know why..his demon mate instincts were going into overdrive. Demanding to find out about his mate. Something told him that something was not right where Rin was and he didn't like it. He decided to send Jakken back to check on her.

", Jakken.", said Sesshomaru as Jakken perked his head up and quickly wobbled over to him and bowed.

", Yes mi'lord! Anything you need?", asked Jakken as he rose up.

", Go back to Eikai's village and check on Rin. Make sure she is not harmed. She is going to be my mate when I return and I don't want her hurt before then.", said Sesshomaru as Jakken froze. He to was just about to ask Lord Sesshomaru if he could go back. Something was indeed wrong.

", Yes mi'lord. I will go back right away!", said Jakken as he ran to Ah-Un before Lord Sesshomaru stopped him again.

", If something is wrong Jakken give her my command to stay right there until I return. If she is in the face of any danger tell her to give them my warning.", said Sesshomaru as he turned away. _", It's not enough. I can tell. it isn't. This battle must end quickly.", _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

", Yes mi'lord! I will be back soon! Three to four days!", said Jakken as he turned to get Ah-Un.

", Come Ah-Uh! We have to go see Rin again!", said Jakken as beast groaned in happiness as he mounted the large beast before flying off towards the near south where Rin's village was.

* * *

I hope you like this. it is rated just to be safe this time. Well Bye! I think this is one of my best idea's yet. I will also try to finish my other stories so look out for that! 


	2. Jakken Returns

Hi everyone! Thank you to LadyLuck22 for being my first reviewer. I really liked it! Well I'm suprised that this story is starting out so well. Well I will now begin the story so enjoy!

* * *

Jakken flew with the beast through out the night. Ah-Un this time knowing that his dear mistress was not well. He was not stopping until he was at least half way towards the village. 

", ahhhhhh Ah-Un you vile beast stop! We must rest!", said Jakken as he stopped and made a fire.

", Eahhnnnnnnnn", growled Ah-Un lowly as Jakken tensed.

", Ah-Uh! We must rest we cannot retrive her if were drop dead tired! Who knows what kind of things will face!", screeched Jakken as he yelled when Ah-Un almost swapped his tail at him.

". bahhh oaky okay I know!", said Jakken as he muttered to himself.

", Oh Ah-Un. For once I know how you feel. I miss her to.", said Jakken as he sadly admitted it as he sat down and grabbed out of a bag to get some dried mushrooms for dinner. Ah-Un chewed slowly on some sweet grass and some of the mushrooms. Jakken rolled the mushroom in his hands as he thought. Had the truly been three years of not seeing his lord and her together? It was a sight that was going to be great to see again soon.

Jakken's face softened as he thought about the times he and Rin shared before she had to go to that village. When she would play together in the meadows and he would scold her not to go to far. When they would spend nights together waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to return from camp. Finally when they would travel and would have to run together to catch up toLord Sesshomaru.

_", Jakken-sama come on! Sesshomaru-sama is waiting!", _

Ah her little human voice she had. The way she laughed and smiled. He felt a tear come to his eye as he quickly wiped it away.

", Wah! What am I crying for? She is just some...some...ohh I can't say it!", said Jakken as Ah-Un turned to him as if he knew he was crying.

", Oh Ah-Un I'm not crying! There is just something in my eye that's all!", said Jakken as he heard Ah-Un groan in protest.

", awww be quiet!", said Jakken as he sighed.

He rolled out his bed mat and laid down beside Ah-Un who was snoring softly yet senses still alert. The staff of two heads held tightly in his hands. A light blanket over him as the fire died down a bit. The night are cold and chilly.

/ Back In the East/

Sesshomaru was just finishing with polishing his Tenseiga before he looked up to see Zeno the tiger demon king coming towards him.

", Ha Sesshomaru. I thought I would find you here. Word around here is that your human mate is in distress. Well not to fear. They all make it in the end. I'm am sure she is a strong fighter. She has to be.", said Zeno as he sat down beside him.

Sesshomaru looked at him with an emotionless expression when in his mind his was thinking why doesn't he shutter at the thought. Most of the kings here did anyway but dare not say anything.

Lord Zeno sighed as he continued. ", Your probably going to ask why I think this. Or maybe you don't want to know but I will tell you anyway.", seeing no rejection Lord Zeno continued.

", Your soon-to-be mate Lady Rin is a strong one. When I saw her for the first time I was amazed. She has a very good soul and heart. She was always smiling and so cheerful to. My wife fell in love with her because of how sweet she was. She is also very smart and if trained Sesshomaru can be excellent in combat.", said Lord Zeno as he walked away leaving Sesshomaru thinking.

", Is Rin my equal?", he whispered to himself as he leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. They would be done this war in three days. Three short days.

/ In The Village with Rin/

Rin awoke to the dawn light along with other things that followed in the morning. She ruffled her now even longer hair that went down to her thighs as she groaned in protest of waking. She sat up, careful not to disturb Kimiko and Kenshi who were sleeping near by with there backs to each other. For three years old they were cute. She crawled over and brushed a lock of hair away from Kenshi's face as she smiled. They were the reason why she had to keep herself on her feet. To support them when they fall.

Rin then got up and sighed as she walked over to her drawer and picked out a clean kimono for herself that was a light red with yellow markings. She also got a towel, brush, rag, and soap to wash herself with. She quietly walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Rin walked down the hallway and heard the sound of the ugly demon's moans , Reuo three halls down. His room smelled of dirt and filth all the time. She walked down the hallways as she got bumped and hit by demons that passed her.

'', Hey whore watch it!", yelled one of the two demons that passed before they laughed and walked away. Rin brushed it off and did not cry for she knew how it went by now. Crying here would get you no where. Rin continued down the hall as she put a piece of hair behind her head before heading into the kitchen where an old cook MeMe was waiting. Her hair in an old gray bun and wearing just a simple gray and brown kimono. She used the fabrics she got from the market when she had some left or save up to make Rin and the childern clothes.

", Oh heavens child look at you! It's a good thing your going to bathe soon.", said MeMe as she kissed her cheek. Rin still looked as beautiful as ever.

", Good morning MeMe-chan. How are you?", asked Rin as she set down her things for a moment.

", Oh you know the usual. Cook for these imbasils. What ruthless manners they have. Anyway not pit-patting on that anymore let's get you and those little ones some breakfest.", said MeMe as she took out of a pot three boxs of food. Small boxs but big enough to hold four kinds of food in each.

", Now this should hold you till lunchtime. Okay with you?", asked MeMe as Rin nodded.

", Yes MeMe-chan it's wonderful.", said Rin as she inhailed the smell.

", Oh child I told you to call me MeMe.", said MeMe as she hugged her.

", Okay MeMe. Thank you. Bye!", said Rin as she went out the back door to go to the near by river to bathe.

Rin put all of her things on the rock, including her dagger which she took in with her and took off her kimono. She then stepped into the ice cold water and cringed but fought it off and washed her body of any filth.

", Today I can feel it is the day I will be able to make a plan to leave. I think MeMe knows it to.", said Rin as she washed her hair then neck.

When she was done she stepped out and dried herself off before puttting on a clean kimono and tieing her hair up in a knot. She gathered her things and left the river.

When she got back to the room Kenshi and Kimiko were already up.

", Rin! Rin!", they yelled softly as they ran to her and clung to her kimono once more.

", Good morning you guys. I brought some breakfest but I was thinking today", Rin said bending down to there level and whispering ", that we could have it near the forest.", said Rin as the kids faces brightened with joy.

", Wow! Yay! Yay!", yelled the kids again but Rin quickly hushed them.

", Shhhshhhh! You have to be quiet.", said Rin as they nodded there heads.

Rin changed them both into a new kimono and put on there slippers after brushing there hair. She then had them gather there dolls before taking them out into the hallway.

", Rin , are we ever going to have real beds to sleep on?", asked Kimiko as her back hurt from sleeping on just a hay mat with a blanket and a bundled up piece of cloth as a pillow.

", Yes Kimiko. Someday you shall.", said Rin as she walked them outside into the morning air where they breathed in the warm, crisp scent with there noses.

", Mmmm air smell good!", said Kimiko as she spun around and ploped down in the grass.

", yeah!", said Kenshi as he ploped by her and they began to pluck grass off of the ground.

Rin smiled at them before looking up into the sky. Whenever she did she felt as if she had a great connection with the sky. In her heart she kept a great secret. She wasn't human. She knew this for quiet some time now when one year ago out in a garden as had transformed into a demon dressed in all white except for a gold sash and obi alone with ribbons flowing out of her long hair. She had on a crown that had a blue bead at the center and had a marking on her forhead that was an arrow with a blue color as the base but a red and orange flame at the tip of the arrow which was facing up.

She didn't know what was going on until she was words form in a foutain near by that had said ", Find yourself". Well she did. She found that she could transform whenever she wanted no but didn't in fear of getting herself in more trouble then she already was in. She turned her head to see Kimiko playing in mud and Kenshi pluckin out hand fulls of grass as she an over and picked them up to get cleaned up by the river.

Two clean hands and faces later Rin took them to a little meadow where she took out there breakfest of bread, rice, smoked fish, and noodles. The kids growled playfully at there meal before eating it up after Rin said they could of course.

/ With Our favorite Imp and Ah-Un/

Jakken hang on for dear life as Ah-Un raced to Rin's village. Staying high in the air so as not to attract attention, they saw Rin's village below them within ten mintues and hide in the trees just outside the kitchen door where not ot far away they saw Rin with Kimiko and Kenshi laughing as they ate there breakfest.

When Jakken looked over to see the village what he saw he almost gaped at. Ah-Un saw it to and growled in anger.

Most of the village was burned down except for a few buildings. All the humans were in brown worker's kimono's and were doing work for these nasty demons. He then turned his attention back to Rin who was still smiling as he was puzzled.

", Why is she smiling? What happened to the village?", asked Jakken as all is answers where soon answered when he saw a demon with long blue hair come out of the kitchen entrance followed by a fat lady screaming as Jakken's eyes widened when the two little kid demons she had with her yelled and hid behind her skirt as they demon approached Rin as she screamed and threw herself between the kids and the demon while trembling. Ah-Un growled as he made moves to charge but Jakken held him back.

", Not yet Ah-Un. We must wait till dark, It's safer.", said Jakken as Ah-Un growled.

", WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WHORE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SERVING ME NOT CATERING TO SOME LITTLE BRATS!", yelled the demon loudly as it grabbed Rin by her hair and waist before dragging a screaming Rin inside, tears coming out of her eyes as he saw the little kids making moves to go after her but where grabbed by the fat lady and brought in two mintues later.

Jakken's jaw was to the floor as his eyes went wide. ", Ah-Un we must tell Sesshomaru-sama at once! But first we must inform Rin of his order.", said Jakken as they waited till dark to make there move.

Night soon came as Rin sat in the corner of her room crying with her knees to her chest. Reuo had just got finished hitting her for the day and she had enough. She wanted to do something but she knew it was impossible to escape from here. One servant tried it and wound up found and killed for it.

Kenshi and Kimiko were sounds asleep thanks to MeMe who had come in earlier and put them in a deep sleep. Rin sat near her window until she heard the sound of a rock hit her window. Rin got up and slowly walked to her window where she peaked out it and found the unmistakeable skin of Ah-Un staring at her as she almost screamed for joy. She knew it was not a dream cause the air was real.

Rin opened her window and slowly climbed out it only to land on no one but Ah-Un himself.

", Oh Ah-Un!", Rin gasped as she hugged the horse like creature who growled in response as they nudged Rin's face.

", Oh I missed you so so much.'', cried Rin as she breathed in there scent and kissed each one of the heads as they stomped the ground in happeniss.

", Hey! down here stupid girl!", yelled a certain toad as Rin looked down to see Jakken looking up at her.

", Master Jakken!", Rin almost yelled as she picked him up and hugged him tight. Jakken blushed at the now older, more beauitful looking Rin before him as she put him down.

_", I can see why Lord Sesshomaru loves her", _thought Jakken to himself as he smiled inside.

", What are you two doing here?", asked Rin as she sat down in the grass with them.

", Bah! What do you mean girl! Where here to check on you, now where leaving! ", said Jakken but Ah-Un turned and growled at Jakken slowly.

", Ah hahahhhhh! well I was just joking. Were here because we were worried about you and now were here! True this we sensed something going...", said Jakken as he climbed on Ah-Un then sat down. He saw a gash on Rin's shoulder and was going to ask her about it.

", Well Rin, tell me. What is that wound on your arm?", asked Jakken as he poked at her left arm which stil sung a little.

", Ah, I mean ummm...it's nothing.", said Rin as her eyes fell to look at the ground.

", You are lying Riin.", said Jakken as he pursed his lips.

", Well...I...Reuo... The leader of this village...he... He beat me Jakken... He tried to rape me! He tried to take away everything! He kills people for no reason at all just to enjoy himself! He did **this **to **me!** ", cried Rin as she felt her knees buckle as she shook violenty, her face stained with tears, eyes puffy as she fell to the ground, sobbing. Her voice getting shakey and louder with each word.

Jakken stepped back as Ah-Un came up to rub his head against Rin's hair, trying to comfort her.

Jakken's eyes widened as he sat there in awe. He had never seen Rin break down like this before, not even when Sesshomaru was hurt. It was like something very dear was taken from her in there absence. He had to leave to tell Sesshomaru right away but before he opened his mouth a shout could be heard down the hall.

", RIN! COME HERE! IT'S TIME TO DO YOUR CHORES YOU DIRTY WHORE! COME TO ME NOWWW!", screamed Reuo as Jakken and Ah-Un could smell his disgusting, stench of arousle. This was not good. This was really bad. He had to save Rin while he could. He couldn't let her stay here . She would be ripped apart by that...that...reaking monster. Suddenly an idea formed in Jakken's head.

He saw and heard Rin cry harder as she curled up into a ball and hid her head in her knees as she cried louder when he screamed louder, cursing her name foully.

", Rin! I need you to lock your door! I will place a spell on the room so it should hold that beast and others out until we get back. One thing though. If you open the locked door from the inside the spell will fall and he will be able to get in. In other words, you can't leave the room for three days. That includeds the pups. Pack whatever you need and if the spell does break this is all I can say...", rushed Jakken ass he quickly formed the spell with the staff of two heads, making a black mist surround the floor, cealing, and door.

", You will have to stall him until I return with lord Sesshomaru! Be strong Rin!I shall return with help!", said Jakken as he hoped on Ah-Un, hearing the footsteps get closer as he flew off into the sky. Taking on last look at Rin who was back in her room with the window shut. Looking out the window at him with tears in her eyes and a flushed face. Crying while holding her head in her hands.

Ah-Un flew faster than before, this time making a three day trip last three hours. Jakken knew Ah-Un could not make such a flight and could become sick or hurt from it but...if his Rin was in trouble nothing was going to stop Jakken or Ah-Un from getting help...nothing.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Can't wait to find out what happens eh? Well enjoy! 


	3. Coming Back For Her : New Wings

Hey everyone! I am so glad that this story is coming out so well! I shall be updating on my others but I have so many idea's for this one! Also thank you LadyLuck22, FluffyRinLover, and Ardelle for your encourageing reviews! Bye!

* * *

Ah-Un flew through the sky as he landed in the campsite that they had last seen Lord Sesshomaru to find him and the other lords gone. The fire was out and not a single demon was around. Jakken's eyes widened as he went crazy. 

", Oh Nooooo! Where could they have gone! Ahhh we have to find Lord Sesshomaru Ah-Un! We have toooo!", screached Jakken as he didn't have to tell Ah-Un twice as they set to the sky again, looking for Lord Sesshomaru's scent. It took them two hours before they caught wind of him as they flew on.

Ah-Un flew through the sky as he flew for the whole day, looking for his master.Jakken huffed as he looked around. They were in a race for time and of all the times now they had to leave. Jakken held his staff tighter as he groaned. They pasted valleys and trees for endless miles until they finally saw their lord. They had met up with the Eastern lord and his men and was fighting now. Sesshomaru making the winning attacks. Jakken then saw Sesshomaru yell as as he made the last move..killing the creature and his men.

Sesshomaru lashed out his wip and slashed it across the base of the Eastern lord's neck. Blood flew everywhere as he desended to the ground. Wiping the blood off of his claws.

", The enemy is defeated. Now we can go home...after three years. We can go home.", said Janso the Lord of the North as he thought of his wife back home with an expecting child. He had returned home a month ago because of an emergency and got to spend time with her two even if it was for a week.

Everyone except Sesshomaru shouted words of rejoice as they shelthed there swords and walked near Sesshomaru. All of them covered in blood that was not there own but had gashes and wounds places. Sesshomaru simply sighed in peace and looked around. What he wanted to do now is get back to his Rin. To get her from that village.

Jakken waited by some trees nervously as they settled and destoryed the rest of the creatures before Sesshomaru turned in his direction and nodded.

Jakken ran out the forest with Ah-Un at his tail as they ran toward Sesshomaru. One of the lords, Minkai of fire sighed as he saw this. ", What could your servents want now? We haven't even made it back for the welcome back party yet...", sighed Lord Minkai of the south as he got a glance from Sesshomaru.

", Jakken what is it, how is she...", asked Sesshomaru as he sensed Jakken's nervousness and fear...but something else caught his senses...anger?

", Oh my lord it's horrible! I went to go check on Rin but what I found was...was...Rin's village got destoryed by demons! They seem to have no race but people call them claw demons! The leader took Rin captive and as her under his command as I personal servant! But the thing is...Rin as two pup demons..they have no markings and no claws either, well little claws.and... they seem to live with her! She protects him from the leader! She saved them when the village...Sesshomaru...ohhhh he left! Lord Sesshomaru wait!", yelled Jakken as he saw him already two miles ahead of him.

Sesshomaru ran when Jakken came to the word captive...he heard the rest from a distance but he didn't want to hear it. She was in trouble and whoever hurt her is going to pay dearly with there lives. Sesshomaru's eyes went red as his hand went to hilt of his sword. His demon side calling out to him. Like a fierce animal that has been released from it's cage . His demon side calling out to him as he knew what it said, to save his mate to be and he was going to do just that. He raced all the way to Rin's village in five mintues which is pretty fast, even for him.

Sesshomaru arrived there in time to see Rin disappear from her window. He scaned the village and saw the damage before he leaped over the building and ran to the entrance.

/ With Rin/

Rin sat on floor as she looked at Kimiko and Kenshi who were still talking there afternoon nap. She stared at the floor then she looked at the door. The black arua surrounded it has she thought of Jakken and Ah-Un but most of all her lord.

Her head suddenly hurt as she put her hand to her head. Each time she breathed it would get worse. She groaned at the pain. She heard her mind speak it her. _", Don't let me die here...", _

", Sesshomaru...please hurry.", Rin whispered slowly as she felt a pulse beat inside her. She jumped as she clutched her chest with her hand falling to the floor as she breathed hard.

She saw the room turning blue as she looked around the room in fear. Rin's eyes widened as she felt her body slowly go numb. She felt her eyes glaze over in a white light as she rose from the floor slowly. Her hair flew around her as she leaned her head back and yelled loudly. But this voice was not her own for some reason. The voice seemed upset as it yelled out.

_" , Bring...me...to...liiiiiiifffeeee! ( life in case you can't understand) '', _

_", Bid my blood to rise...",_

_", I have been sleeping for thousands of years...",_

_", Save me from this nothing I've have become...", _

_", Save me ...awaken me...", _

Rin's body got devoured in a white light as her hair grew longer. Her kimono turned into a white kimono with gold trim and gold designs. Her eyes stayed white as she had a blue necklace around her neck. A mark with an arrow straight up blue and the tip red with a design like a flame of fire. Her fingertips became claws as she had a sliver tiara on her head.

Her head was spinning as all of these thoughts and visions came back to her at once. Kimiko and Kenshi long before woke and gaped as this happened.

Two bright, white, pale, large wings came from her back as she screamed in pain. Rin fell to the floor as the white light was still around her. The spell that Jakken had made broke as Reuo heard all this and ran to Rin's room with his men. He growled as he saw what was inside te room. Rin had fell to the floor. Her wings spread apart and wrapped around her to touch the floor.

A strip of white cloth went around her should, across her torso, and around her arms ending with flowing off her to hang on the floor. Her skin was a bit brighter. Almost pale and her hair now went to her knees. Her eyes flashed a dark brown now mixed with gold as she bared fangs as Reuo and growled. Kimiko and Kenshi ran toward her and held on to her shoulders as she held them in her arms. Her eyes narrowed a deadly glare as she continued to growl at him.

", Do **not **take another step...", she said, her voice dark with anger. ", I had enough of you...you and your nasty tricks...", said Rin as she held the two demon childern closer.

Sesshomaru walk around the dead guards and servants he had killed at the entrance and the hallway as he then sensed Rin. Her scent was the same but something was different now. Her form had somehow changed as he ran to where she was. His eyes getting red again...his claws dripping with his deadly poison as he made it to her hallway and slashed all of the men standing by her door. He then shoved the leader a side to only stare at the figure inside the room. Rin was sitting there with the childern in her arms looking at him. She only smiled as she felt tears come to her eyes.

", Sesshomaru...", she said as she felt tears fall.

Sesshomaru walked inside the room and stood over her. Kimiko and Kenshi got off of her and stood close.

", Rin...", he only said as he saw her anglic appearance. She ran into his arms as she hugged him. Her scent was so sweet so light, it soothed him as he held her then let her go.

", This Sesshomaru sees we shall talk later on your apperance...for now.", said Sesshomaru as he turned to see the leader demon up and angry.

", LET HER GO BITCH SHE IS MINE!", yelled the leader as he got into an attack pose.

", Rin...leave with them.", Lord Sesshomaru said as he nodded his head to the demon childern who looked up at him in fear.

Rin only smiled and picked up the childern before she turned to him.

", Be careful Sesshomaru.", she said as she disappeared from the room. Something she never could do.

Sesshomaru turned his attentio back to the leader as he cracked his fingers one by one.

", My servants tell me you were disrespectful to my ward. For that you shall die.", said Sesshomaru as the demon made moves to attack him but only got hit with his wip in the end.

", Pathetic.", said Sesshomaru as he disappeared as well. He appeared outside were Rin was talking with a human lady.

", But Ms. MeMe I have to go. I told you I must return with my lord.'', said Rin as she watched Kimiko and Kenshi pet Ah-Un.

", Oh Rin...but everyone loves you here.", said Ms. MeMe as she handed her a bag with things to surivive the trip home.

", I'll be fine. And plus people will need you here to help them restart the village. Now that the demon and his men are destoryed.", said Rin as she saw Sesshomaru approch her.

", Come Rin, we must leave.'', said Sesshomaru as he watched the two kids race to Rin as she picked them up and put them on Ah-Un.

", oh...my...", said Ms. MeMe as she saw Sesshomaru.

", Bye Ms. Meme!", said the kids as Ms. MeMe waved back.

Rin waved at her as she got on Ah-Un with Jakken and together they walked off towards the west.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Bye! RxR! 


	4. Words of the Old

Hello! I am back with this wonderful story. I hope you like it. I think it is doing fairly well in my account. Well bye! Oh yeah I now made the childern fox demons since they really have no race.

* * *

The group walked for a couple of hours until noon came and the fox childern started to complain. 

", Riiiinnnn! Tell Kimiko to stooop poking me!", said Kenshi as he moved up a little.

", You started it stinky! ", said Kimiko as Kenshi turned around.

", hmf stinky _brain_!", said Kenshi as he stuck out his tonuge.

", grrrr puppie head.", said Kimiko as Kenshi started to growl. Jakken was getting a headache from all the noise, Rin could tell before she saw Jakken put a hand up to his head as Sesshomaru's ear twiched.

", Kenshi, Kimiko stop please. It is distracting Ah-Un from walking.", said Rin as the two kids looked at her.

", But- Kenshi.", said Rin softly as he stopped talking.

", Orry Rin.", said Kimiko and Kenshi together.

", Thank you.", said Rin as Sesshomaru lifted his head. ", We'll stop to rest here.", said Sesshomaru as Jakken stopped Ah-Uh who was releaved to get a break. Sesshomaru could tell they were getting routy.

", Rin...take them to get cleaned up. ", said Sesshomaru as he saw how dirty they were.

", Yes Sesshomaru.", said Rin as she got off Ah-Un. Now as Sesshomaru watched he noticed that she flew off him without even trying. She didn't seem to notice but it amazed him. To see his ward. a creation that the gods must have been truly greatful to give have such grace. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't control his desire for her and he knew that he had to try...he couldn't lose himself, ever. " I have to wait" he whispered to himself as he turned to sit down near a tree close to the camp.

Rin took the kids to a lake near by that had a set of rocks that posed as a place to sit.

", Okay, bathtime...clothes off.", said Rin as the kids looked at her..eyes wide.

", No! We ont wat bath!", yelled the kids as they tried to get away but to no use.

", Come on...if you take a bath I will read you a story later.", said Rin as the kids nodded there heads in agreement.

The little fox demons stripped off there clothes and put one foot in the water. ", Ahhhh it's cold!", yelled the childern as back up.

", Come on it's not that bad...let me try..'', said Rin as she showed them the magic of getting a bath.

Soon the three of them were splashing around in the water until Jakken came to retrive them.

As Jakken walked down the path to get to the lake he heard the laugh of Rin. The Rin that was now demon. It was so beauitful and he treasured the very moment of it . Seconds later he heard the childerns cries as water washed over there heads.

", I wonder what she will do with those lowly creatures.I certainly know mi'lord will only take so much foolishness. But then again...oh Jakken what are you saying. All three of them...bah never mind.", muttered Jakken to himself as he arrived to see Rin already in her now red kimono and the little fox demons shaking off the water from there tails.

", Ahhhh Master Jakken!", yelled the kids as they ran behind Rin.

", Kenshi, Kimiko, stop now. It is rude to disrespect your elders. Now tell master Jakken, _again _in a nice way hello.", said Rin calmly as her fingertips tapped against her kimono sleeve.

The fox demons turned and looked down at Jakken who was smirking inside as he cleared his throat.

", Well..we can't wait long.", Jakken said slowly.

", Okay...Hello Master Jakken.Sorry for keeping you.", said the little fox demons as Jakken nodded as they ran off toward the path leading to the camp.

", Wait for me you two!", yelled Rin as she sensed them keep on running.

As Rin ran ahead she quickly smiled at Master Jakken before disappearing after them. Dusts kicking up from her feet.

Jakken smiled to himself as he noticed how well the little kits matched with Rin.

", I hope mi'lord lets them stay.", said Jakken as he soon ran after them.

When Rin got back the kids were asking Sesshomaru a thousand questions.

", So, So...is your fuffy thing big? Why is it big? What does it do? Where did you get it? How is it made? Is it your tail? Does it hurt? Why do you have it?" , asked the childern together as they ran there hands along it. Sesshomaru clearly getting annoyed sensed Rin and looked up.

", No, No. Childern, leave Lord Sesshomaru alone.", scolded Rin as they looked up at her with big, round eyes.

", Awwww but Rin, we want to ask him stuff...he's cool!", said Kenshi is his sweaky voice.

", Yeah! He looks impornat.", said Kimiko in her high soft voice.

", No. He does not want you asking him so many questions. That is rude. Say sorry.", said Rin softly.

", Otay...Orry Lord Sesshomaru.", said the kits as Sesshomaru's face lit up for two seconds then went back to the cold stare.

", Hn.", said Sesshomaru as he looked in Rin's direction.

", Come little ones, it is late.", said Rin as she saw Kimiko yawn.

", But- But- Bu- Shhhhshhh no Kimko. Sleepy time.", sai Rin as she picke up her form that fell on her shouler right away.

", Otay Rin.", sai Kimiko as she yawne again before closing her eyes.

", Come Kenshi.", said Rin while holding Kimiko as they went to a tree nearby.

", Rin...tell us a story. ", said Kenshi as he fell on Rin's lap.

'', Alright, I will. Just settle down. ", said Rin as left then came back with three bed mats.

", Here, you can sleep on this. By tomorrow we shall be back in the western lands.", said Rin as she rolled them out for Kimiko and Kenshi who right away cuddled into the space.

Sesshomaru turne his head as he looked at Rin. For some reason he knew this story was going to be familar.

", Okay. Well...long ago, there was a little girl. This little girl use to live in a village with very mean humans. Not all humans villages are bad but this one was. They did respect or like a certain family that lived there. Only some people. This was the little girl's family. Suddenly, one day...it was just a normal day like any other.

The happy family were having there usual things to do. There was a father that pracitce demon slaying in fire form. The mother was cooking and cleaning the house. The oldest son was getting wood. The little girl was playing dolls in the house. Suddenly bandits came into the village.

", ohhhhhh", said Kenshi...Kimiko had feel asleep.

", They destoryed everything in there path. Fire as tall as trees swept through the village. They were apporching the little girl's house and the family became scared.

The ran as fast as they could. One by one the family was falling until it was only the girl left. I- Rin stopped in mid silence when she saw them sleeping.They looked so peaceful.

", I guess that is all for tonight.", whispered Rin, slow and softly as she put a cover over the two before she leaned back against the tree. She looked over to see Sesshomaru looking at her before she turned away.

", ummm...I am sorry for all the trouble they cause you.", said Rin as Sesshomaru turned to her.

", Everything is forgiven.", said Sesshomaru as he sensed Rin make his way over to him. Her wings disappering in her back.

", I know...I may have some things that are new to me. But they are also new to you to. I only hope we can battle through them together.", whispered Rin as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he took a deep breathe before he began.His father once told him this during the times he was living.

", Battle is not about power. It is about the world and how you chose to use it. In your case, it is the wonder of how we are to know these things. We must understand to know, and know to unerstand. Without those two things...you are nothing.", said Sesshomaru as he looked up into the night. He just knew his father was watching this whole scene.

", I so understand. But also there are things that people need to know how to. Things that a team does. You and I are no different Sesshomaru. Sometimes it is not the mind that is confused...it is the people.",

The night sky seemed to brighten with light as words of the passed were being used to understand those...of the young.

* * *

I hoped you all like it. Sorry I took so long! Bye! 


	5. Back in Each Others Arms

Hello everyone! I am proud to say this story is going well. I am happy to say this story is going well. Thank you for all your kind reviews. Bye!

* * *

Morning soon came to the chilly and damp morning of the camp as Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree thinking. Rin was now a demon with pure white as snow wings and a marking of a blue and orange arrow. She seemed to posess some sort of power but for the life of him he didn't even have a clue what it was. His kimono swayed a little with the cold air as he took in the scent of last night's fire, there meal of fish, rain, and dirt. His hair wipping around him softly as he sighed. It had rained that night so he had moved Rin and the fox kits to the thick shading of the tree, where the rain wasn't hardly coming in.

", This is strange..the wind has never showen such emotion before.", said Sesshomaru as he sensed a presence within the camp but when he went to double check his senses again it was gone.

The moon last night from what he noticed was oddly full. The sky had a misty hue to it and the stars shined brighter than normal. He looked down from his position on the tree he was laying in to see Ah-Un just waking. Giving a mighty yawn as he shook it'self before looking up at Sesshomaru, nodding it's head, then walking a few feet away to grass on some sweet dew grass.

Sesshomaru looked down as he saw Rin's angelic form stir as she moved her legs slowly then sat up from the position on the ground on her elbows and ran a hand through her hair. She yawned softly before looking down at Kimiko who had snuggled up next to her durning the night. She saw that it had raining for the grass a couple feet from her was wet. Kenshi slept soundly net to Kimiko as he held his sword man and horse in his little hands.

", hnnnnnnn", groaned Rin as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before sitting up completely. She looked up to see Sesshomaru look at her before he looked away and out towards the dawning sun.

", Sesshomaru .", said Rin in her tone that was now of a women. She saw him glance back down at her before answering.

", Yes Rin.", answered Sesshomaru as he looked down at her. Her black hair as black as night it'self framed her creamy face as her brown eyes glistened in the morning rays of light. Her skin so smooth and feathery made him want to just hold her in his arms and stay that way forever. The touch of her hands sent silent soft shivers down his spine as it was as soft as a feather. Her body was so toned and slender but with the perfect curves that made everyone women, demon or human envy her and every man lust after her which he made sure stopped.

", Can I go to the hot springs near by and bathe?", asked Rin softly as Sesshomaru nodded his head.

", Thank you Sesshomaru, I won't be long. May you wake Jakken up so he can watch them while I am gone, so as not to burden him but so you won't have to hear them speak so early in the morning.", said Rin as Sesshomaru took a piece of stick off of a branch, aimed it at Jakken, and hit him square in the head.

", Gahhhhh! Oh Mi'lord! This servant apologizies for sleep on your command. What is it you need?", asked Jakken as he ajusted his robe.

", Jakken, watch the fox demons while Rin is away bathing.", said Sesshomaru as he leaping from his tree and toward the hot springs where Rin was going while Jakken stayed and watched the still sleeping fox kits as Kimiko rolled over in her sleep.

", Yes Mi'lord.", said Jakken as he muttered under his breathe about pesky kids while yawning and collecting firewood for there morning meal.

Rin arrived at the warm hot springs that was surrounded by rocks to you couldn't see who was bathing in them unless you got close enough. Rin removed her white night kimono to reveal her nakedness as she breathed deeply when the water made contact with her sore bones and skin.

Sesshomaru arrived a moment later and sat down on a tree just above where Rin was bathing. He looked straight ahead as so to not get any ideas. True, he loved Rin with all his being, but now was not the time to talk. He would wait till she was comfortable. Once they got back to the western lands, Sesshomaru promised himself that he would claim Rin as his and his alone.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin softly knowing fully well he could hear her. Now that her senses increased by ten folds, she was able to know which tree he was in, and which branch he was on without even trying.

", Yes Rin...", said Sesshomaru as he tried not to look down apon her form. His eyes itching to look at his to-be mate.

", How did the battle go? Did you win? ", asked Rin as she turned to face him, looking up at him softly.

", Yes, it went well. We win as always.", said Sesshomaru as he moved to sit on the ground since he didn't want to crane Rin's neck by having her look up.

", Hai! I am so glad! I knew you would win my love! That's wonderful!.", said Rin as her eyes beamed with pride. She just got done washing her neck down as she scrubbed her hair with a special kind of oil before dipping her head in the water to let in sink in.

",Hn.", said Sesshomaru as he look at his sword. It had saved her life so many times. It craved her protection as much as he did.

", I just want you to know. When Jakken left...those five months ago. Jakken had came back to check on me in late December. Right after that...lizard demons attacked the village. They killed the lord and lady as you figured out. I tried to run...but...but...", said Rin as she remembered getting caught by the leader as a shudder came within her body.

Sesshomaru, sensing her saddness closed his eyes and thought for a moment before speaking.

", You tried to escape. I know. I am proud of you for doing so. In being my soon to- be- mate you must know the means of defense.", said Sesshomaru trying to put the best set of words together. Her scent of wild flowers and jasmine filled his noise as he felt his demonic said go wild with fever and need for her. For three years he had been waiting for her to be ready...had been fighting those dreadful wars, only waiting to go home and take his mate in peace, to be happy. Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt his demonic side go into an overdrive.

", **TAKE HER! TAKE HER NOW! CLAIM WHAT IS OURS!**", screamed his demon inside of him as he inhailed his breathe sharply. He growled a slient growl to his demonic side as he spoke in his mind.

", No, not yet, we must wait until we return to the western castle!", yelled Sesshomaru to himself as he sensed Rin's worry.

Rin could smell Sesshomaru arousle and knew she wanted him as bad as he did her. She had been keeping her inoccents all these years just so he could take it. Her womenhood would ach badly sometimes after she had woken up from dreaming of him. She longed for him to be with her and didn't know if she could wait any longer.

", Sesshomaru, are you well?", asked Rin as she turned to face Sesshomaru who was looking out straight ahead of him.


	6. In a Soft Touch Back Home Again

* * *

Hello everyone. I am glad that you all are enjoying my stories but people are not reviewing my oneshot or kind of called " The Heart of the Matter". I only hope that someone will like it. Like I said, no flames and there is a little steamy session in the beginning so you have been warned. Also my pretear stories. I have worked very hard on them yet no one is reviewing. wahahhhhhahhahhhhh. bye.

* * *

Rin leaned her head to the right a little as she saw her love look out in front of him as if he was in some deep thought. She brought her damp, wet, raven locks out of the water and ringed them in her tiny palms to squeeze the water out. Little trickles of water falling into the springs as they made a slush kind of sound. Birds and crickets sounded around as she pulled her hair to the back of her head. She slowly rose out from the water, nude and walked toward the spot where her kimono and obi lay. Which was right next to the dog demon. 

Sesshomaru turned his golden orbs to watch the slender, slim, beauitful figure walk next to him to get her clothing. He quickly averted his eyes to the other way, looking at the trees as Rin blushed a little while she dried and dressed. Sesshomaru was beginning to act strange. This side of him she never saw before and came to think that she would be the only one to see it. Whatever he wanted he always received, but Rin was something he didn't want to take...without asking. With that, whoever has known Sesshomaru for the longest, knows that he rarely, never asked for anything. Rin would be his first.

Rin donned on her dark blue kimono with a red butterfly on the back before she turned and walked into front of Sesshomaru before kneeling down in front of himHer necklace resting on her chest.. Hands on his lap, Rin touched his cheek as she saw him close his eyes. Yes, he must have truly missed her. The touch of warm, soft skin to Sesshomaru made him relax. Her soft touch that was as light as a butterfly and as gentle as a feather made his thoughts wander to other things. But he would never do so to dishonor her. He leaned into her hand abit as he heard her giggle. Closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, Rin looked at Sesshomaru whose eyes turned to lock with hers. Her eyes held incredible warm and gentle charm. Concern that was only for him and passion as hot as fire. Sweetness that made him want to by any means make her desires and wishes the utter most complete.

Rin smiled softly at him before she stroked his cheek with her finger. She then got the chance to tell him what she was going to say.

", I have missed you...Sesshomaru. I missed you so much. Moments like these...I want to know that you mean them. I want to be with you forever...", whispered Rin slowly as she climbed on his lap. The soft, warm skin smelt wonderful from the oils and the hot spring. Her scent of wild flowers and lavender filled his nose as he let out a low growl of domanice into the back of his throat. Rin being a demon of course, heard this and smiled to herself.

Sesshomaru struggled to tell her how he felt and a heavy wave of pressure was on his mind and shoulders but that all changed when he heard her talk. Speak those words to no one but him. The Lord of the West opened his eyes slowly to look into Rin's beauitful dark brown ones. They were so luring and intoxicating.

", This Sesshomaru...has...as well. You make me weak Rin. I hope you know that...and I don't intend to change it...for now.'', said Sesshomaru slowly as he tried to fit the words with his emotions. They sounded so alien to him and strange that he had to take a minute to register that he had said.He had to come to the fact that he was going into a new path of destiny that involved her. He was falling in love with Rin. He wasn't going to change it either.

Rin's eyes widened as she took in all that he had said. One tear slowly fell from her face as Sesshomaru wiped it away. Worry crossed his features as he thought he had made her cry.

", Sesshomaru...I only wish for you to be happy with me. I intend to give you whatever you desire. I want to make you proud of me. I would give up anything for it. Please...I love you.", said Rin as she held his face in her hands. Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes as his cold, icy mask of non-emotion disappeared. He brought Rin's face closer to his before they shared a sweet, gentle kiss. They slowly let out there feelings as the kiss deepened. Sesshomaru demonic side going crazy. Demanding to him to take her right then and there. Passion builded up in there systems as it soon turned heated. They broke it slowly and looked into each other's eyes. They both knew what they wanted.

", Rin... will you truly stay with me forever. I ...need...you...", Sesshomaru said slowly as Rin broke down and collasped her face onto Sesshomaru's chest. She buried her head into his chest as she listened to his powerful heart beat. Holding her hands on his shoulders as he hugged her back. Yes...this was truly love.

", Yes...yes I will be with you...**forever**. ", whispered Rin as Sesshomaru heard it and smiled to himself. That's what he wanted to hear.

Near by in the bushes...a toad imp, two-headed dragon, and two little fox demons watched as they shared a sweet embrace.

", Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be our daddy Jaken-sama?", asked Kimko as Jakken turned to him and swatted his hand.

", I think but you want saying things like that out loud! We could get caught!", said Jakken as Kenshi laughed. Ah-Un grunted in agreement but then groaned like he was laughing.

", Oh Ah-Un! Hush you vile beast!'', snapped Jakken as it narrowed it's eyes at Jakken before stomping on his feet.

", Owowowowowowowooowww! ennnn", said Jakken as he rubbed his hurt foot.

", Ahhh what would you know. your a grumpy old toad!", said Kenshi as Jakken turned to him with wide eyes.

", Yeah! Ya have like zero looks baaakkkkkaaa!", said Kimiko as Kenshi broke out laughing. His eyes like slits as Jakken suddenly became very very small. His eyebrows furrowed together as sweat beads formed on his head. He waved his staff around as they laughed harder.

", Bah! I'm older than you! Hasn't Rin told you to respect your elders! I should scold you on proper manners! I-", said Jakken as they continued to aruge over small matters.

Rin and Sesshomaru turned there gaze from the bushes where they heard there commrads spying on them before they laughed. Sesshomaru laughed a little as Rin smiled before she laughed with him. She had never ever heard him laugh before and when he did she found that it was a beauitful sound. She would truly be with him forever.

", We should get back to the camp before they have a chance to talk about anything else.", said Rin as Sesshomaru smiled. ( more like smerked.)

", Very well. We should get back to the castle by noon.", said Sesshomaru as Rin nodded.

", I agree. Let's go. They will be getting restless and ready for play anyway.", said Rin as she heard the yells and cries of Jakken, knowing that they were tieing him up to a tree or throwing him around. She would have to help them.

Sesshomaru got up and watched as Rin quick walked toward the campsite before he walked after her. Soon they would reach home and could begin the mating ceremony. That's when Sesshomaru could tame and cool his heated desire.

When Rin arrived at the site she saw them, like she predicted, tieing poor Jakken to a tree and playing with his staff. He had a look of horror on his face as he saw them painting it with mud and ash from the fire.

Sesshomaru came in the the clearing to see the site and rolled his eyes as Rin ran towards them. But then he sat down near a tree and observed the scene. He wanted to see how she managed these demon childern.

", Oh! No, no, no,no! Childern please! Don't do that to Master Jakken. It is highly disrespectful to do such things to a person older than you. You should be ashamed of yourselfs.You must not act this way when we get to the castle. You must have respect and know better. There is a time for everything.", said Rin softly yet toned enough to get the point across.

The little demons looked at there hands than at Rin with sad faces, They were clearly sorry and started to tear up but Rin wiped the tears before they fell.

", Now,now. No crying. I promise that when we get to the castle, you will have your own room. Toys and books to play with and read. Tons of places to go. It will be wonderful. Okay.", said Rin as there sad faces brightened right away. Rin turned to Sesshomaru who nodded before he nodded and she turned back.

", Really! yay! Were orry Jakken-sama!", said the childern as they ran off to look at Sesshomaru's fluffy tail.

Rin untied Jakken from the tree and cleaned off his staff before handing it to him.

", I'm so sorry Master Jakken. They didn't mean it. There only childern.", said Rin with a soft smile as Jakken took his staff and grumbled.

Rin turned and walked back over to the childern who were rolling around in Sesshomaru's fluff.

", Kimiko, Kenshi! We are leaving now!", said Rin as Sesshomaru looked at her than turned for there path to the west. Jakken got Ah-Un before they headed off again. Two hours past and before they knew it they were at the Western Castle.

", Wow! Is **that our home!**?", yelled the two childern as they jumped and squealed with delight. The trees outlined the gate to the castle as the castle still seemed like it was five miles away. Orange trees,apple trees, grape, and every fruit lined the feilds. Flowers of every color and kind were around the trees and coating the path. Bamboo lined the gate wall and made a kind of outdoor walkway in other parts towards the trainning grounds, praying temples, healing temples, and stables.

The castle was more beauitful beyond compare. The door was large and big enough to let in a 20ft. tall person. The door was marble clear with golden handles. The steps started out semi-circular at the top and layered it's way down. the size of the castle was as big as thirty large mansions stacked on top of each other. The length was as along as fifty seventy yard long snakes. The color was white for the walls and black,red,and gold for the trim.

At the top of the castle, the symbol of the great dog was a above the door. It was black and had the picture of a dog demon. Balconys and patios could be seen up and down the castle. Lights and streamers of glowing thread outlined the windows and doors for when night came. Ther was a circular stone slated entrance that was designed for carrage line ups during parties. ( A/N: think of cinderlla and how the had that circular pavement with a foutain.) There were cherry blossom trees close by and in the back you could hear the sounds of water with was a lake and waterfall. Near by were hot springs and rivers. All of it was just simply beauitful.

Rin smiled with happiness as she nodded her head. Laughing to herself as the kids danced and pranced around. They were truly happy.

", I hope you like it, and thank Lord Sesshomaru for letting you stay here.", said Rin as Sesshomaru turned around suprised. Well with a lighter look in his eye as she knew she would hear from him later, in a good way.

The little fox demons ran to Sesshomaru as they each clutched onto his pant leg. He didn't seem to mind but raised his eyebrow a little in discomfort.

They seemed to know this so they made it quick. ", Thank you! Thank you! Lord Sesshomaru! We promise to be good and not cause aaaaannnnnnnny trouble!", said the little fox demons as Sesshomaru looked at Rin for help as she just nodded her head. Waving her hand he went back down to look at them.

", Just don't go in my room and study.", said Sesshomaru as they seemed to understand and ran off to find Jakken who had went in the castle to prepare rooms for them.

", I hope they don't get lost.", whispered Rin as Sesshomaru walked towards her.

", You love those fox demons...don't you?", asked Sesshomaru as Rin turned towards him.

", Hai. I am all they have left. That village wouldn't have provided for them. The maids there wouldn't be enough. They would be outcasted. I couldn't let that happen..so I took them in. I just had to...and if you let them believe...they need you to. Your the closest thing that they have to a father figure. I'm sure you have to think about it...so don't agree with me yet. I am not asking for much.", said Rin as she looked back at the castle.

", Your not. I shall have them taken care of and raised as if they were ours. I understand how much they mean to you.", said Sesshomaru as Rin turned, her eyes widening as she hugged him.

", Sesshomaru...you are my life...you know that.", whispered Rin as she kissed him on his cheek and ran inside to check on them. Sesshomaru looked to the sky and swore his father was watching.

", I have become like you...sadly father...but I will not follow your example to it's full extent.", said Sesshomaru before he walked in to his castle. Going to his study to see how many new piles of paperwork there was for him.

Rin walked down the halls to find them walking around in the southern hallway.

", How did we get all the eay out here?", asked Kimiko in her high and soft squeaky voice. There vocabulary had improved thanks to Rin's knowlegde.

", I don't know...where is Rin?", asked Kenshi as he poked at a statue of a soilder.

", I don't know. She could be anywheres. ", said Kimiko as she turned around to find Rin smiling at them.

", Rin! Kenshi! Kenshi! Here she is!", said Kimiko running up to her and giving her a big hug.Kenshi ran over and hugged Rin's kimono.

", I see that you to were looking around huh.", said Rin as they nodded.

", oh yeah! There are soooooo mannnnny hallways! It seems like you could have one big trodemus race in here!", said Kenshi as he spread his arms and spinned around like a plane three times.

", Yeah and, and you can have pretty tea parties!", said Kimiko as she pretended to pour a cup of tea.

", You can't have _tea parties _in a hallway!", said Kenshi as he stuck out his tonuge.

", Yes you can! You can't have races in a hall...e..way", said Kimiko as Kenshi narrowed his eyes.

", Yes you can!'', said Kenshi as he pointed a finger.

", No you can't.", said Kimiko slowly.

", Yes you can!",

", No you can't!",

", Yes caaaannnnn!",

", No you caannnnn't!",

", YES YOU CAN!

", NO YOU CAN'T!",

", Noooooo!", said Kenshi as he jumped and stomped his feet. Cleary getting upset. Tears came to his eyes as he crossed his arms.

", Stop! Kimiko, Kenshi you must be nice to each other.", said Rin as she put Kimiko down.

", But it's not fair if he gets to say stuff and do it when I don't.",

", T-that's b-bec-because you a-are a- girl!", yelled Kenshi as he turned back and forth with his arms still crossed. Stomping the ground.

", Kenshi stop it. That's not nice. You can have tea parties and races in the hallway. Only when Lord Sesshomaru says it's okay. Not when you want to. Okay.", said Rin as Kimiko nodded but Rin looked to find Kenshi in a corner behind a table crying.

Rin's personal maid Kara came around the corner and saw this scene. She was a tiger demon and had red hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white skirt with a kimono top to match. All of the maids wore the same thing.

", So these are the young childern I have been hearing about.", said Kara as Rin smiled.

", Ah Kara. It is so nice to see you again. I'm afraid your going to have to have them introduce themselves some other time. Could you do me a favor and take Kimiko to her room while I deal with Kenshi.?", asked Rin as Kara nodded.

", Yes Miss.", said Kara as she took Kimiko's hand.

", Hi Kimiko. My name is Kara. I am Rin's personal servant and best friend. Do you want to go see your room now? It has tons of dolls and toy bears. Doll houses and clothes and things to match. You also have wonderful books and puzzles.", said Kara as Kimiko's face lit up.

", Yay! Let's go! Bye Rin!", said Kimiko as she waved before Kara and her walked off. Rin waved back and turned around to see Kenshi look back at the wall. A wimper of sadness came from him as he must have been watching.

", Kenshi...you want to talk?", asked Rin as Kenshi nodded his head, back still turned.

", Okay...can you come here so I can give you a hug?", asked Rin as Kenshi shook his head no.

", Okay...here I come.", said Rin as she walked over and pulled him out of the corner onto her lap. He didn't move the whole time but instead buried his face into Rin's chest.

", What's wrong Kenshi? You don't like it here?", asked Rin as she waited for him to speak. He was playing with a necklace that Sesshomaru gave her by spinning it around in his hand. His face shifted a bit so he was facing toward Rin's right arm. His puffy eyes still wet from tears and his red face.

", Yes...I like it here. B-but Kimiko always has to win stuff. She thinks that people should give her hugs and stuff. Not me...", said Kenshi as Rin smiled.

", hmmmm I see. So Kimiko likes to get attention. Yes, that I have noticed. So what is wrong?", asked Rin as she ajusted her positon on the hallway floor. Sitting down.

", I never get hugged...", said Kenshi softly as a tear came to his eye. ", Back when momma and papa where around she always would get hugged the bestest and I would get a quick one or a pat on the head. She always gotted the better attntion.", said Kenshi as Rin's face softed.

", Well that is going to change right now.", said Rin as she gave Kenshi a warm hug. Kenshi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and hugged her back.

", This is the most warmest hug I haveta have had. Thank you Rin. I love you.", said Kenshi as Rin kissed his forhead .

", I love you to my little soilder. Now. I will make sure that you get nice warm hugs everyday, okay.", said Rin as Kenshi nodded. Rin stood up with Kenshi in her arms as He was still attached to her waist and neck.

", Good. Now how about we go find Ms. Kara and go see your new room. After that we can get something to eat and then you can have your nap. Sound good?", asked Rin as Kenshi nodded.

", Can we have icy cream for lunch?", asked Kenshi as Rin laughed. ", I don't think icy cream is very good thing for lunch Kenshi. How about some noodles and rice balls? You can have blackberry juice to go with it.", said Rin as Kenshi smiled.

", Yum! That's sounds good! Let's go see my room!", said Kenshi as they walked off together towards the western halls. There where excatly sixty halls that made up the wing. The first ten where for royalty. The rest were guest rooms or studies and librarys. Sesshomaru's study was upstairs in the first hall near the other minor stuides and librarys. The next three floors where guest rooms. The rest where studies,librarys, and some servant quarters.

Rin walked then took the first pair of stairs next to the other three that led to different locations. She walked up the steps to the second hall where Ms. Kara was in Kimiko's room that was all pink with a pink bed. Teddy bears and dolls lined her four pillows that were on her bed sheets. Six doll houses and sets where across the room. A bathroom made so that she could reach everything using a stool was also pink and white.

Her walls were pink and purple. Her bed was a canopy that was also pink.Black designs painted her walls. The biggest one said her name while the rest just mentioned various sayings. A white walk in closet with dresses and kimono's fit for a princess filled the closet, silk, cotton, and wooded getas and shoes filled the bottom floor neatly.

A dresser across from her bed to the right was big enough for her hand has purple, pink and white brushes, ribbons,combs,pins,and pieces to put in her hair. Next to that was a window with a balcony with extra baring for saftey so they wouldn't fall. Then finally next to that was three shelves stocked with doll, fairytail, and magical books of everykind. Some even did real magic.

Next to Kimiko's bedside table with the white wall on lantern was a chest with props and clothes to play dress-up. Next to that was a table with a child's brushes and quil pen along with paints and paper to write and draw on.

Rin smiled as she saw Kimiko and Ms. Kara in the room looking the dress-up clothes. Walking past them Rin opened a brown pine wood door to reveal Kenshi's room. She could tell he was fond of soilders and swords so she had his room acustomed to just that.

His walls were blue and a light shade of red as a large patio was in the center of the wall. A pictures of soilders lined his walls as they had names under then. His white and blue walk in closet had clothes and suits fitted for him. Shoes and boots lined the bottom floor for him. Also crowns and hats were on a shelf on top of his kimonos.

His bed was also a canopy with blue silk and cotton. A toy soilder made out of cotton and cloth sat on his bed. His night shelf next to his bed had a picture of a soilder with a horse and next to that was a book about child like battle plans. On the floor where toy soilders and a huge fort the size of small cart was designed as a castle. Next to that was a cave one, a town like setting, and a block like forest. There were thirty men to play with and five of them were generals and privates. Play horses for the men were located in a same size stable. Pieces to the sets were either out in perfect order or in boxs.

Across the room from that was two chest. One, like Kimiko'd had dress-up clothes of different roles. The other was filled with play swords and sheilds. Also gloves and armor. Hats and play boots to complete it. But what suprised Rin the most was that there was an engraving on one of the play swords that seemed to be on Kenshi's bed. It was Sesshomaru's hand writting and seemed to say this.

**" War is not about the battle, but about the reason your fighting in it. Someday you shall fight alongside a powerful leader as well"**

Rin's eyes brightened as she put Kenshi down to went running to his playset right away. She looked around and then found three shelves with books of war, soilders, fairytails, and heros. Next to that was a play rocking horse. The last two things she saw was Kenshi's bathroom which was like Kimiko's but only blue and a desk with brushes, quils, ink, paper, and paints so he could write and draw. There was also long scrollls and paper, along with little house figures and props so he could make up pretend battle plans.

Rin smiled as she saw Kenshi, with his favorite horse and soilder man, already playing with his set.

", So Kenshi...do you like it?", asked Rin as she looked at him.

", yes! I love it! I am going to play now!", said Kenshi as he went back to building the fort.

", You are going to be okay in here until I get Ms. Kara to come get you for lunch?", asked Rin as Kenshi nodded. ", Yeah, I'll be just fine.", said Kenshi, his green eyes sparkling in amazment.

", Okay...have fun.", said Rin as she walked out and closed the door halfway.

Rin walked next door to see Ms. Kara doing the same. ", Does she like it?", asked Rin as Kara nodded.

", Oh yes Rin. She loves it. There is also behind there chairs in there rooms next to there closets, a sercret door to get into each others rooms. Just in case.", said Kara as Rin smiled.

", That's wonderful. I shall go see Sesshomaru now. Could you go down to the kitchen and see if there making lunch. Then after that come back up to get them for lunch which is in ten mintues.", said Rin as Kara nodded and bowed before disappearing.

Rin walked upstairs to go to the first hall where Sesshomaru's study was. It was to be a full moon tomorrow, also known as mating season. That is when they would have there ceremony.

Sesshomaru heard the gasps and cries of the fox demon childern as they explored there new rooms. He had told Jakken while coming in here, by his observations, what to do for there rooms. He could tell they liked them. Right now he was looking over treatys that had to be renewed and papers that had to be signed. When he smelt Rin's scent near by he knew that she was aproaching. She also sensed his pleasure at knowing her scent was near.

Before she even touched the door knob he heard his voice.", Come in Rin.", said Sesshomaru as Rin opened the white marble doors with black handles. Sesshomaru'a study was rather large. With maps, pictures of distant lords, and charts of battles won on his white walls. Five tall shelves of books with locations of different places and demonic magic lined them. Maps and scrolls of lands lined the top shelves.

On his desk, stacks of paper and maps were on his desk neatly. He was reading a paper of some village law when he looked up at her.

'', Thank you Sesshomaru...'', said Rin as he nodded. When she left, Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

* * *

i hope you all liked this. bye! 


	7. First Kid Moments

Hello Everyone. I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. I have worked very hard on it. I thank everyone who has sent reviews. I am not getting good reviews on my kind of oneshot " Heart of the Matter"and for my pretear stories but I guess that some of you don't like pretear oh yeah... never mind. bye.!

* * *

The castle had a kind of cheerful buzz to it now that the little kid fox demons arrived at the castle that noontime. The maids and butlers enjoyed hearing there laughs and cries of happiness while playing in there rooms and they wondered when Lady Rin would have childern of her own. They loved to clean there sheets and drapes as they watched them play happily in there bed chambers. 

Rin slowly closed the door as she smiled to herself then giggled from Sesshomaru's response. He was obviously happy. Well happy to him in seeing Rin smiling. She sighed before ruffling her kimono before walking down the gold and white painted walls. She walked down the hall and then down three sets of stairs before she made her way to the dinnning hall where she found Kenshi and Kimiko nowhere to be found. She then saw Ms. Kara walk into the room.

", Ms Kara. Can you please go get the childern. They will starve if they don't come down soon. It may be hard to get them to leave though." said Rin as she laughed at the thought of them saying they wouldn't come down.

", I shall see to it mi'lady.", said Kara as she made her way out of the room towards Kimiko and Kenshi.

Rin walked towards the table as she saw enough seats for four. Noodles and rice balls were layed out before her. Tea and grapejuice set nice and neat. Decorative platters of sliver and black with pinewood chopsticks. The room was fairly big. It had a lot of tables but this one was just for them. It had beauitful lighting and a little stage in the corner for music. Japanese symbols lined the walls as a trim as the rest as a light yellow. Rin then walked over to the brown tall chairs and outlined the carvings of them. She smiled to herself as she thought of that cute little chair the fox demons adoptive parents had. She then turned her bright face into a slight smile as she thought of there deaths. They were probably buried by now.

", At least they had a good life and now know there childern are safe.", said Rin as her senses told that Sesshomaru was coming and as well as she knew him he came into the room seconds later.

", Taking a break love.", said Rin as she smiled towards him.

", Hai...where are...those demon childern. ", said Sesshomaru as he knew he never did want to learn there names much.

", You've heard me call to them Sesshomaru...Kimiko and Kenshi. ", said Rin as she sighed.

", Hn.", said Sesshomaru as if on cue heard there voices.

", You know...they depend and look up to you Sesshomaru. I told you this before. I know it will take time. That's why I am depending on you to. I love you..as always.", said Rin as they shared a quick kiss before the kids entered the room then stopped in there tracks.

", Are we interrpupting something? Why do ya two look so happy?", asked Kenshi as he smiled.

", They love each others! Yay!", said Kimiko as a light blush came to Rin's cheeks and Sesshomaru turned his gaze somewhere else.

", ummmm I don't think that was very nice young ones.", said Ms. Kara as they looked up at her.

", Okay...sorry!", said them together as they ran towards the table.

", Did you wash your hands and face?", asked Rin as they nodded there heads.

", Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru.", said Kenshi as he smiled.

", Good afternoon.", said Kimiko quietly as Rim smiled before pointing a little to the table.

", Sit down now. You can eat then go take your nap.", said Rin as they giggled before climbing on the chairs and gasping at the food that was layed out before them.

", Yay food!", they said before they digged into there food.

Rin watched as she sliently ate her food. Sesshomaru not eating clearly telling her that he had already eaten. A few moments later, they were done there food and stuffed. There eyes slowly closing.

", Naptime.", said Rin as she got up and picked up Kenshi, suprised to see Sesshomaru pick up Kimiko before they made there way to there rooms. Sesshomaru went inside Kimiko's room and indeed saw that it was fit for a girl. His servants had done well. He tried to place Kimiko down only to discover that she wouldn't let go of his neck. That made him very uncomfortable. She had an iron grip so he just tried to place her on the bed again. Rin walked in and giggled as she saw the sight before prying Kimiko's tiny fingers off of Sesshomaru who just watched as she placed them on the bed.

", Yeah, forgot to tell you she has that grip of hers. Never fails I guess. They should wake up around three. They sleep for three hours.", said Rin with pride as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

", You have cared for them before?", asked Sesshomaru although he knew the answer but wanted her to tell him.

", hmmm prying answers now eh, well...yes..when there adoptive parents were alive I use to watch them while there parents went away or went to work. There real parents left them at the village gate three years ago. ", said Rin as Sesshomaru nodded.

", I gave Kenshi a play sword...", began Sesshomaru.

", Yes., with an engraving. Do...you...really mean that...Sesshomaru?", asked Rin as she waited for his answer as they made there way out of the room and down the hall.

", It is my knowing only. He seems strong for his age. He will make a good private in the battle feild.", said Sesshomaru as rin turned to him.

", Yes..but he will also make a good person in a lot of different things to. He seems to like making battle plans and trainning his toy soilders he has. Only time will tell.", said Rin as she then saw a glint in Sesshomaru's eye. It was beginning to get cold and Rin was planning to go outside so she went back to her chamber only to see that all her things were in Sesshomaru's room.

", I'm not even going to ask...", sighed Rin as she walked in and digged through her drawer to find a better outer kimono to wear. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her back as she thought to herself. Then it it her. It was the beginning of May...mating season. She knew that his desire was starting to show and mating season was next week. It was a good thing that Kara and some other maids were taking the childern out for a couple of days.

She found a dark blue one and slipped off her old one before putting on the dark blue on then turned around.

", Trust me...I know you can't wait...I intend to make your desires complete. No other will give you what you want better than I. You can wait until it begins I'm sure...", whispered Rin as she felt his arms incircle her waist. She leaned into his touch as she heard him speak.

", I can take you whenever I choose to do so. The way you captivate my gaze so much it's hard to resisit you..", whispered Sesshomaru as he heard her heart quicken.

", I see...oh Sesshomaru...", whispered Rin as she laughed in his embrace. This demon that won her heart with no intention on doing so caused her so much pain...so much need...yet so much strength.

He was her light that she saw in times of danger. A handsom demon among evil. His heart was destined to forever remain ice. But when Rin came into his heart and mind he melted it completly. She was so special to him. She didn't even know how much he would sniff and sense her smell to make sure she was happy and unharmed. How he could drown in her scent forever. His demon side thrashing wildly to come out and take her sweet body.

", I will never forget the day you saved me...for all my life I have been thinking about what to give you as a token back. But since I love you it doesn't matter. I want to live my life next to you...help you with all of your questions and problems. Make you stronger my each passing day. I may not be as lady like and proper as uptight ladys of the lands but I can try.'', said Rin as she looked into his eyes. Warmth and confusion stared back at her ax he couldn't believe what she was doing. Rin was...giving herself to him...without protest...willingly. Oh Kami...he would die without her this much he knew. He could wait to make her apart of his mind and soul...and those days where fastly apporching.

Slowly...the week of mating began to make it's first peeks of light into the lands as the couple stayed true to there choice.

* * *

I hope you all like it. I don't think Sesshomaru is out of character but just showing his new feelings towards Rin. I bet you all know what the next chapter will be ( lemon) so for those who agree good. others...well...bye...see you next time! - 


	8. Mating Season

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say how proud I am for all of you for hanging in there with my stories. I work hard on them, trying to brng in feeling for them. So enjoy. Also the reason why Rin is in Sesshomaru's room is that they were talking and she kind of fell asleep. I was to lazy to write that so well...bye.

* * *

The day before mating season finally came as it was early morning. Servants were cleaning the halls extra hard this morning, knowing that they would not be here for at least three days. There cloths running along the window panes and table tops. Some maids in the kitchen hall sighed as they swept the floor and dried tables. 

", You know Miki, what a joy it shall be when Lady Rin has a young baby, it might just be enough to bring some rays of joy into this castle.", said Joni as she moved on to wiping down her next table, shifting as she worked her way around it.

", Hai, it shall be, what a joy to hear little laughers and folly, also those little fox kits are a fine joy to.", said Miki as she laughed a little as she smiled at the thought. Sweeping the floor around her.

", Ohhhh you should have _been _here yesturday! They were playing a game of tag and came running in here like there was no tomorrow. Of course I caught them but they looked so cute apoligizing, that I just had to give them a little treat.", said Joni as she giggled and smiled at the scene that happened yesturday.

", Yes and that girl Kimiko is very helpful. Yesturday she also asked if she could help me set out the table cloths for the evening meal. It was so suprising, but sadly I had to refuse, you know how Lord Sesshomaru is with royals helping out.", said Miki as she dried the table slowly sighing as she did so.

", Yes, and Kenshi is denfinatly a strong boy for his age. Knocking over the tables as went...", said Joni as she looked at the time. She brushed the green bangs from her hair as she saw that it was already six. Her blue eyes widening as she gasped.

", Oh my! I'm going to get scolded if i don't go wake up the mistress Rin right away! Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy if she is not on time to bid the kits goodbye. Have to talk to ya later Miki! Bye!", said Joni as she finished wiping down the table before putting the dirty rag in the sink that was near by,washing her hands, before going around the island counter table and carefully picking up Rin's breakfast.

", Bye Joni! See you soon!", said Miki as she was left to finish cleaning the floor alone.

Joni rushed down the hall, into the main entrance lobby, down another white hall with a long red carpet, turning left, going down the hall then up the stairs to the royal bed chamber halls, before walking down the hall only to be met by Jaken who was on his way to the library. And yes...scoldedshe was...

_", Awww man, I knew this was going to happen, I knew I should have left the table washing to Ms.Kara. She doesn't have to deal with the kits till seven!. _said Joni in her mind as she mentally slapped herself.

", Your late girl!", yelled the green imp as he tapped her arm with the staff. She looked up to find Kara just leaving and smiled before nodding to her as she walked down the hall.

", Terribly sorry Master Jaken, it won't happen again, this servant promises you.", said Joni as he nodded before she maid her way into The Lady and Lord's room. Still awing at who beauitful it was when her own room was alot smaller. Ms.Rin was truly lucky. She then walked in her bathroom real quick to check on her bathroom but to find her bath was freshly made. Probably by Kara.

She put the platter down on the balcony table, covering it before walking over to the canopy bed and pulling back the sheets to find Sesshomaru gone and Rin still sleeping peacefully.

", Still sleeping...", Joni said to herself with a sigh.

Joni then moved over to Rin and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. ", Ms.Rin...it is time to wake up, the kits leave in a hour miss. Mi'lord wants you ready by then.", said Joni as she saw Rin lift her head from of the bed, her black hair flowing around her, a bit messy. Her brown tinited gold eyes slowly fluttered open and looked to ther right to find Ms.Joni looking at her. Putting a hand to her head Rin sighed and she supported herself on her elbows and yawned quietly.

", I see, thank you Joni, sorry for sleeping a bit late...", said Rin as she turned around and sat up, her white with red trim night kimono spread around her. Joni smiled.

", Oh no Ms. Rin! I was late doing table washing this morning. Ms.Kara already came and made you a bath, and I will set out your kimono!..", said Joni as she bowed as Rin shook her head than smiled.

", Do as you wish Joni, I know you were rushing, I heard you outside...", said Rin as she smiled before heading for the bathroom, Joni having a light blush before going to Rin's closet, opening the door, and walking inside to see tons of kimono's hanging around. About the size of the kitchen hall which was skinny but long. She thought today Rin would like to wear a red and blue one with blue,yellow,orange,and black trim. With a black sash and obi maybe. She then found a hair ribbon to match and shoes before putting her choice on the massive canopy bed.

Rin seated herself in the warm, soapy, bubbly water. The steam rising up and making her awake. She reached to her left and grabbed her soaps and oils before lathering it in her hands and washing her body quickly.

She ran the tips of her fingers in her hair as she washed her hair with her scented jasmine and wild honey flower scent as it filled her nose and she sighed. Her wings folding out around her damp as she let them spread and dry around her naked body. Her eyes roaming around the walls of the bathroom as she sighed.

", I can't believe I almost forgot, Kimiko and Kenshi leave today to go visit Kagome and Inuyasha. And...mating season...is...", Rin blushed as she thought about it before she finished and stood up, drying her body before she put a towel around her and while drying her hair, walked out into the room to see her kimono.

Joni was out on the balcony pouring Rin's tea as she put on her kimono before turned to look at Joni.

", You know...this is one of my favorites...", said Rin as Joni turned and bowed.

", I am happy to have made a good choice for you Miss. Rin...", said Joni as she ruffled her blue skirt.

", Good, so, how is the kitchen chores going?", asked Rin as she sat down to drink her tea while eating her rice and oranges slowly.

", They are doing fairly well Ms.Rin. We are done the tables and floors. The windows and sheet have to be cleaned and the meals have to be made. I was told that only three maids and one cook was to stay?", said Joni as Rin nodded.

", The army is suppose to be leaving to go do a three day patrol then come back, there was some reporting of a few medaling demons near by. Commander Akam was going to guide them along with General Leso.", said Rin as she looked to find Joni's face spark with interest at the mention of Leso.

", Is there seeming to be a...little affection going around?", asked Rin with a smirk.

", Oh no! No,no, no! I was...just..ummmm'',

", Joni, if you like him...tell him...", said Rin as she smiled before eating her rice and having three oranges.

", No Ms.Rin...I...love...h-him.", said Joni quietly as Rin heard her.

", I see, well you should take my adivce...it should come out for the best..for you and Miki.", said Rin as she smiled and finished the last of her rice and oranges.

", I am glad, well I guess I shall go meet up with Kara. I will see you later. You may go.", said Rin as Joni left before Rin turned to get her blue fan and then left the room to go by Kimiko's room only to hear yelling, Kenshi taking his bath in his room.

", But Kara! I don't want to get dressed! Me tired!", yelled Kimiko as she tried to get away from having her hair brushed.

", oh come now, Auntie Kagome is not that bad. She even has kids that you can play with. It will be fun.", said Kara as she stopped her struggling and continued to brush her hair.

", Good morning Kimiko, why is there a problem?", asked Rin as Kimiko ran over to her and clutched her kimono skirts.

", I don't want to go! I want to stay with Rin-san.!", said Kimiko as Rin smiled.

", Don't worry Kimiko, I have a meeting to attend for the next three days and it is only for adults. So you are going to go see Aunite Kagome. She is expecting you and promises that you will have tons of fun.", said Rin as she smiled.

", Are you sure?", asked Kimiko as she eyed her carefully.

Rin bent down to her level and gave her a small hug .

", I couldn't be anymore sure Kimiko...", said Rin as she smiled.

", Yay! Yay!", said Kimiko as Kara and Rin looked at each other than laughed.

", Go in your room and get your bag with your stuff, Ms.Kara will meet you out here while I go get your brother.", said Rin as she left and walked into the other room to find Kenshi getting dressed.

", Rin! See I'm finished!",said Kenshi as he showed Rin is Kimiko which was a little off balance, loose, and his kimono hiked up to his knees.

He twirled around and showed her how he looked, his face beaming with pride.

Rin laughed as she saw him then bent down and fixed his kimono. ", Well thank you, it was wonderful that you tried.", said Rin as she smoothed down his hair.

", Okay, so are you ready?", asked Rin as Kenshi nodded before he ran over to his bed and got his bag full of his things and a couple of snacks.

", Yes, I'm ready to go to Auntie Kagome's house now! I want to play with the other kids!", said Kenshi as Rin laughed before they left the room.

Soon they were on Ah-Un and ready to lift off. Rin made sure they were secured tight and that they were comfortable.

", Okay, now, I just strapped you two in, you have dried oranges in your bags for snacks. You two should get there by noon.", said Rin as she smiled at them and gave them each a hug.

", Okay! We will have fun and behave.", said the two fox kits as they laughed. The maids that were acompaning them sat behind them. Joni and Miki watched from the window.

", Have fun childern!", Miki said as she waved.

", See ya later!", said Joni with a grin.

", Bye Lord Sesshomaru!Bye Joni! Bye Miki!", said the two kits as Jakken noddedf, before Ah-Un grunted from Jakken pulling on his rein before they retreated up to the sky.

Rin watched them go as she smiled before turned to fine Sesshomaru gone. With a glint in her eye she went to the gardens to think and rest for awhile until sundown. She walked past the training feilds when a conversation was overheard by her.

", Yep, some demons are causing havoc in the far southern lands. We might have to go and help out defeat them which may take a day or two depending on Lord Sesshomaru's mood.", said one soilder as he leaned against a long wooden stick he had.

", Yeah, but tomorrow is mating season, we should get back by second light, good thing were all mated.", said the other soilder as they began to laugh. Rin showed her face with worry as she spread her wings and flew herself towards Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru was trying to get some last mintue papers done when he heard Rin come into his office, her face showing worry. His golden orbs looked up to find Rin looking back at him.

", Rin..what is wrong?", he asked finished up his papers.

", Are you going to the south tomorrow?", asked Rin as she had her voice low with concern.

", No, we are leaving tonight, we should be back by tomorrow evening if we work fast enough. But I highly doubt we shall be anymore later than needed.", said Sesshomaru as his gaze softened on Rin's worried face, she wanted to spend time with him tomorrow since they would be alone.

She walked over to him and nuzzled his cheek as he growled low in the back of his throat. She smiled at his response.

", Tomorrow is mating season...I just wanted to make sure.", said Rin with a smile as she giggled before slowly walking out of the office and closing the door. Sesshomaru grinned to himself as he himself could not wait for the next day's evening, a couple days after that would be the ceremony. The day had passed quickly. ( A/N: Rin is in Sesshomaru's Room because mating season is getting closer..hint and I hope you guys don't mind a lemon in this chapter)

* * *

The next morning Rin awoke slowly in the room to find that Sesshomaru was indeed gone and that only three servants and one cook was present. Joni, Kara, and Miki were here. Along with one of the cooks. She streched before yawning and getting out of her bed to take a bath. Walking along the cold floor she sighed as she entered the bathroom. Three bottles were layed out along with a light kimono that was a peach color with red trim and orange butterfly designs. Jade water combs and brushs were nearby, a towel hung close to the bath with a ribbon for her hair.

", I hope everything goes well today. ", said Rin to herself as she released the white ribbon from her hair and undoing the sash and obi on her night kimono. Letting them fall to the floor she spread her hair out and flexed her wings before turned back to the bath.

Rin stepped into the tub as she then sighed. Today was going to be full of suprises she knew, it was going to be tough. She closed her eyes as the warm water wrapped around her body and clensed her until she was clean. Rubbing the scented oils on her smooth skin and hair, the scent rose from the water, bringing a calm and relaxed Rin to sort out her thoughts for the day.

_", I wonder if Kagome won't mind, oh of course not we talked last week... Maybe I should wear a different kimono...no the one I have is just fine. Three days...alone...with him...this is going to be suprising", _Rin blushed at that.

_", Huh...I think I should go out to the gardens later, my white tulips need to be replaced...I also have a royal meeting with the ladies of four lands and the female court on Saturday...this is going to be a very busy week... and on top of that the ceremony to introduce me to the western lands...",_

Rin opened her eyes as she felt her skin get pune like. She stood up and rung her wet hair until it was damp, getting the towel she dried off her body until it was dry before she put on her kimono and shoes before walking out to the room.

", Well..what should I do for now?Hmmm I think I'll go to the gardens for a bit.", said Rin as she walked out into the hallway and made her way to the gardens.

Before that she went in the dinning hall to see Joni and Miki having a light breakfast.

", Oh, Good morning Rin! Today is the day!", said Joni as she smiled and winked at Rin who blushed.

", Yeah...I know...", said Rin as she walked over to them.

", So...what do you have planned?", asked Joni as she finished up her meal.

", Nothing much, just keep busy until Sesshomaru gets back, maybe rest.", said Rin as she blushed.

", Hmmm going to need it I say, Sesshomaru is very..ummm how can I say it...tiring...", said said Joni as Rin's eyes widened and she blushed deeper.

",Oh don't be embrassesed about it...there is nothing to hide, you to are like made for each other.", said Miki as she sighed.

", Yes...you often show a great deal of kindness to...we also think that you softened up Sesshomaru a little bit...of course he won't show it but deep inside he knows it.", said Joni.

", Yes I know...I only hope I can make him happy.", said Rin as she lowered her eyes and frowned.

", Hey, hey! This is no day for frowning! I took your advice! I talked to Leso and he said that we can go to one of the towns together later on after all the mess as died down!", said Joni as her eyes sparkled.

", Yes, and Akam also said to me eariler before he left that he would love to take me out somewhere sometime!", said Miki as both girls giggled.

Rin face brightened as she saw both of her friends lovestruck with the commander and general. She was happy for them.

", I am so glad, see I told you!", said Rin as they laughed together.

", Trust me, if there is anyone that could make him any happier it is you. You complete him. You give him a reason to wear that icy look of his, you give him a reason to share the moments he does with you.", said Joni.

", Thank you Joni...", said Rin as she smiled.

", Good, good. well I have to go do a couple of things, then me and Joni were going to go to towns later.", said Miki as she stood up.

'', Oh yes! I forgot about that! Well, we have to go! You have fun Rin! Bye!'', said Miki and Joni as they smiled before left quickly.

Rin decided that she was going to go to the gardens now. She got up, brushed off her kimono and slowly left the room, making her way to the gardens.

She walked to a spot where wild flowers growed in and bloomed, dropping herself in them she sighed happily as she layed on her back and looked up in the sky...if only her father could see her now.

She played in the gardens like she was when she was a child until early evening...Sesshomaru would be coming back soon, Joni and Miki were in the towns...the servants home...it was almost time. Rin looked up to the dark sky as night begin setting in, the first few specks of stars hitting the sky..Her family was up there, watching her.

The stars started to come out as she looked up to to see them smiling down at her. She breathed in deeply as she saw the patterns in the sky come out to look at her. She smiled to herself. Brushing a lock of hair from her face she sighed.

", Father...I hope I have your blessing...", whispered Rin as she seemed to know the answer to it. She smiled as she sniffed in the smells of the forest pine and crisp air and spread out her white wings, letting them wrap around herbody as she fell into a light sleep.

( **Warning! Lemon ahead! If you do not want to read this please scroll down until it says end. If so...well do what you want..**)

When Rin awoke it was evening time, she sat up knowing that Sesshomaru would be back soon. She moved to sit herself up as her hair spilled around her and she cleared her senses to find the soilders nearing back to the village. Rin got up and walked into the castle, going back to there bedroom. She smiled as she saw the new flowers that she had planted a couple days ago as she waked. They bloomed into all kinds of different colors and designs that it made her smile. She would change her tulips later.

She walked until she was in the room looking out upon the balcony. She could see the forms of the soilders coming back in from battle. They have to come back, change into there gi and hakamas, then leave. She also saw that among them was her soon-to-be mate that walked proud and tall as his normal icy expression stayed on his face. She giggled at the thought of how he was not always so serious. She placed her righ arms on the rail as she saw him enter the trainning grounds, give orders to his men, before walking around the corner and out of sight. She sighed as she looked out into the western lands.

To think that so much land belonged to her, it was nerve racking. But at the same time it was rewarding. She looked out into the sun setting when a pair of warm arms incircled her and captured her in a warm embrace. She hitched her breath but then breathed out slowly as she saw it to be her love. His white hair framing his face from sweat.

Rin turned around to be met by the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest as he hugged her close to him. She layed her hands on his chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

", I knew you would be back at evening...", said Rin as it looked alot longer.

", The enemy took alot longer to defeat then needed. It was clearly a waste of time.", said Sesshomaru as he nuzzled her neck.

", Well I'm glad your back...I missed you this morning..", said Rin as she inhailed his scent of forest,rain, and spice. It was a rich and soothing smell that made her melt in his hold and relax in his touch. She felt him raise her face to look into his before giving her a slow and gentle kiss. Rin enjoying the sweet friction there kiss made as every worry and fault she had disppeared. She was so happy. She ran her fingers down his arm as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly suckling her bottom lip he let his tonuge into her mouth.Slowly exploring her wet cavern as he heard her moan in pleasure. Running his fingers through her hair he broke the kiss slowly before looking into her eyes.

", Are you sure you want to be my mate?", asked Sesshomaru as Rin nodded.

", I love you Sesshomaru...", said Rin softly yet serious enough so he knew, smirking he lead Rin inside as he closed the door.Pulling her close to him he began to nuzzle her neck as he gave light kisses. Hearing her moan as he continued his assult on her. Licking her neck slowly he inhailed her sweet scent before growling in pleaure.Trailing his hands down to her obi he slowly undid it as he heard her gasp slowly then heard her breathe hitch as cold air was met with, soft, warm skin.

Laying her down on the bed with him, he took time to look at her wonderful body. It was perfect and his gaze on her for that time made her nervous. She moved her hands up in an attempt to cover herself but her wrist was caught by his strong hand.

", Why do you try to hide your view from me Rin?'', Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

", I do not think I am worthy of your praise Sesshomaru...there are alot of other beauitful youkai better than I'', said Rin as she saw his face harden in a protective state.

", None of them compare to you...your beauitful.", said Sesshomaru as he made it clear that he wouldn't be saying it often. Rin felt specks of tears come to her eyes as she smiled and looked at her lover.

", Sesshomaru...", said Rin as he leaned down to suck on her neck..making her moan in pleasure as he ran his hands down her body to her chest. Where he went to cup a soft breast firmly earning a gasp from Rin. Closing her eyes she moaned as he squeezed softly, rubbing her nipple with his thumb as he felt it harden. She felt wettness in her sacred area as she held the white sheets in her hands, now turning white as he went down to lick her left nipple.

Licking faster everytime Rin moan he began to suckle on it as he heard her moan abit louder. Knowing that he was the one doing this to her, his mate, made pride and protection rise in his chest. Letting go of the hardened nipple he moved to the other one as one of his hands went down to his sarced area. He moved his hand to spread apart her legs as Rin inhailed her breath and made it come out as fast ,hitched ,slow breathes.

Moving his way down he felt Rin's body tense as he let his nose inhail her sweet scent. She blushed as she felt the tip of his nose. Her scent as strongest here he could tell, and practically calling out for his attention. He moved back up a little to lick Rin's navel as she breathed slow before going back down. Letting his tonuge lick the tip of her button her breathes became fast as she held his head there with her hands.

As he continued to lick there, this time a bit faster, he let one finger slide inside her as he heard her moan his name louder. He moved it in and out as she felt herself cumming on his hand. He lifted it up to sniff it before lick the sticky liquid off as his eyes flashed red, his body demanding more.

He sucked her lips as she wirthered against him...tasting more cum he stroked her button slowly as it got hard. Thrusting his tonuge inside her he felt her buck up to him as he felt that she was cumming again.

Rin closed her eyes as waves of immense pleasure racked through her body, she felt her muscles tighten as she moaned Sesshomaru name out loud as she felt cum licked up by him.

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he looked up at her, her face was flushed as her eyes were closed, breathing slowly.

", Rin, are you ready?", asked Sesshomaru as he licked the side of her neck.

Rin opened her eyes to look at Sesshomaru, his face framed by the moonlight. His hair sheilding them in a curtain.

", Yes my love.", said Rin as she smiled at him. Sesshomaru positioned himself as her entrance as he slide in slowly.

Rin let out a small grunt in pain as she felt how big he was. She breathed as he moved slowly. He whispered soft things into her ear as pleasure began to take over the pain. She moaned as they created a rythem all there own. Going faster Sesshomaru felt Rin's muscles tighten around his arousle as his eyes turned red and he went faster.

He got to her barrier and stopped for a moment.

", Brace yourself Rin.", said Sesshomaru as he broke through it in one quick thrust as she screamed out in pain as her virgin blood spilled out along sides on his arousle. Breathing hard, Rin took a moment before she nodded for him to continue as he thrusted quickly.

Soon they both felt there organsim coming as Rin held the sheets before she felt herself organsim fast. Sesshomaru moaned Rin's name as his own wave of pleasure came. He shifted so that he was laying next to Rin as they lay there spent. He looked into her eyes and kissed her forhead as she smiled.

", I love you so much Sesshomaru...", said Rin softly as she smiled at him and moved to lay her head on his chest.

", I love you to...Rin.'', whispered Sesshomaru as they drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. well bye.


	9. A Family

Hello everyone! I am glad that you like my story! I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy making new stories on my other account on ' my name is LadyKayaka there. I was also updateing my other Sesshomaru and Rin fanfic but you will have to read that one to know what it is about. Trust me it is good. Well bye!

* * *

It didn't take the young couple long before they heard the voices of Kenshi and Kimiko coming from down the hallway. They sounded very happy to be back but also sounded very hyper which ment one thing. They had...sugar. Not a very good thing when both mates were tired. Sesshomaru was the first to hear them as he sat up from lying on his stomach as turned his head toward the door. He smelled the pups coming as he growled to himself. Kara was far behind them. He sat up as they brust through the door. 

", Sesshomaru-sama!!! Were back!", said the two kids as they made moves to jump on the bed but Sesshomaru caught them before they did.

", Rin is sleeping you two. Don't wake her up.", said Sesshomaru as they looked at her before they sniffed.

", You smell like her? Are you two mates?", asked Kenshi as he took another sniff.

", Yes but that is something you don't need to know for now..", said Sesshomaru as they smiled.

", So you would be like your papa now right?", asked Kenshi as Sesshomaru didn't responed.

", Okay...you can answer later...is Rin tired?", asked Kimiko as she heard her voice.

", I was...but woke up when I heard two little kits run in the room", said Rin as she opened her eyes and sat behind Sesshomaru who nuzzled her neck. He has no idea why he was being so open.

", Rin!", yelled both of the kids as Sesshomaru released them and they climbed on the bed.

", Hi! I missed you two!", said Rin as they hugged her and she placed a kiss on there forheads.

", You smell like Sesshomaru-sama!", said Kimiko as she giggled.

Rin blushed but then nodded as Sesshomaru smirked before getting out of bed only to turn and see Kenshi looking at his swords.

", Don't touch them Kenshi...they can be dangerous.", said Sesshomaru as he followed him in the bathroom.

", How long did it take you to practice?", asked Kenshi as he sat on a stool.

", It took me a while.", said Sesshomaru as he smiled.

", Wow! I want to be just like you when I get older!", said Kenshi as Sesshomaru felt a smirk tug at his lips.

", Hn", was all he said as he brushed his hair before walking out to go to his closet.

", I also want you to teach me if you can", said Kenshi as Sesshomaru stopped.

", Maybe someday Kenshi, right now we have to get ready.", said Sesshomaru as he ran out of the bathroom to see Kimiko just leaving.

", Ay! Kimiko wait for me! Kimiko!", said Kenshi as he ran out after her.

Sesshomaru came out to see Rin smiling as they left the door before turning to face Sesshomaru.

", What do you think will happen when they find out I'll be..a mother.'',said Rin as she leaned on her left hand. Smiling at Sesshomaru as her eyes were casted with wonder.

", I don't know...but I know what I will do...", said Sesshomaru as he came over and got behind her, whispering in her ear as she shivered.

", I will make you proud.", said Sesshomaru as Rin smiled.

", Okau, I can take that. Do you mind if I take a bath by the hot springs?", asked Rin as Sesshomaru looked at her.

", No. Just as along as I'm with you.", said Sesshomaru as he heard her gasp then smile.

", Okay, you can join me then.", said Rin as they got up off of the bed, got their bathing items before heading towards the hot springs.

It was in their own private garden that was surrounded by lush plants and flowers. Trees hid them from the world as the hot springs came up in view. Surrounded by rocks as Rin breathed in the earthy scent before taking off her kimono and stepping in the hot springs followed by Sesshomaru. The steam rising up and clearing their heads.

", Rin...", said Sesshomaru as he licked her neck slowly.

", Mmmmm yes?"., asked Rin as she played with his sliver hair.

", I love you.", said Sesshomaru as Rin's eyes widened.

", So do I...you know that.", said Rin as she splashed him with the water. Growling Sesshomaru turned to see Rin swim to the other side as he chased her. She splashed at him again as he made a move to grab her arm. She tried to dodge him as he caught her.

",Where do you think your going?", asked Sesshomaru as he held her captive.

", hmmmm no where, I can't escape.", said Rin as she giggled.

", Hmmm and you never will.", said Sesshomaru as he kissed her. Soon after their bath they got dressed and walked back in to find Kenshi and Kimiko running in the hallway.

", Kenshi! Kimiko! What did I tell you about running?", asked Rin as they turned to her and ran up to her. Clutching on to her kimono they smiled.

", Were sorry! ", they said together as Rin laughed. Any other person who watched this would think them to be just like a family.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Bye! 


End file.
